


Dance of Seduction

by minayuri



Series: Visions of Passion [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Julian Bashir, Couch Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Music, Tango, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri
Summary: Julian spends time in his quarters with his lover Garak, the doctor making the suggestion to show the Cardassian how to dance as an evening activity. Soon it all leads to a thrilling night of lovemaking. Things escalate further when they later dance the tango.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Visions of Passion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Over the course of having dinner together in young doctor’s quarters, Elim Garak sat through half of it listening to his lover animatedly regale him with the new Holosuite program he and Miles O’Brien had tried out the day before. Certainly, the Napoleonic Wars were an interesting topic whenever the Human talked about that period in Earth’s history, however the Cardassian was thinking other things while Julian Bashir was chatting away.

_The feats of Chief O’Brien don’t interest me in the slightest, my dear. You, on the other hand wearing those tight, form-fitting uniform trousers and knee-high leather boots is far more interesting. Quite a delicious display you made as I saw you walk towards the Holosuites, part of me wanted to ravish you right then and there…grab your crotch and grind against the cheeks of your pert buttocks._

“…and we marched straight into victory. Elim, have you been paying attention to what I’ve been saying at all?” Julian asked with a furrowed brow in his expression.

“Of course I have dearest. I couldn’t interject while you were describing your exploits in great detail.”

Julian rolled his eyes, he could tell Garak was lying about paying attention.

“I know you weren’t, Elim. If it was such a bother, you could’ve said something.” The younger man chided.

“If you want to know what I was paying attention to, it was how utterly sexy you looked in that period uniform. I would be most interested in seeing you wear those scandalous knee-high boots again, with a pair of skin-tight black slacks to go with it.” Garak gave a fiendish smirk, a lewd tone in his voice. 

The Human let out an exasperated sigh.

“Must your mind always be in the gutter?”

Elim gave his lover a quizzical expression.

“It’s a Human idiom referring to perverse, inappropriate thoughts. Something you do on a frequent basis when we’re together.”

“You’re just as guilty, Julian. Need I remind you that last week you engaged in so much dirty talk while stripping for me and riding my prUt – being the naughty, wanton doctor you are.” Garak raised an eye ridge enticingly.

_Pray tell who is the one man responsible for all the hot sex I’ve been receiving lately, Elim?_

Julian blushed furiously thinking about that night; his filthy talk with all the wild sex he and Garak engaged in. Garak had proven his point, as always.

“Okay, fine…I was over-enthusiastic. You seem to enjoy that side of me.” Julian took a hand and rubbed the back of his head.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Elim spoke in that honeyed tone that made Julian flush even more.

“Still, I favor a more nuanced approach to arouse you – a fleeting touch on the small of your back, sneaking a foot between your legs to feel up your crotch when you least expect it, oh and you seem to react when I make use of Ferengi-style oo-mox to caress the lobes of your sweet ears.” Garak added.

Garak’s lascivious grin widened made him look like a sly fox. His lover’s face reddened even more and shifted in his seat.

Julian had to do something to get back control of the situation.

“Anyhow, let’s clear the table. Tonight, I want to do a special activity with you.”

“And what activity would that be, my dear?” Garak queried suggestively.

“I thought we could dance together. Have you ever done it; you know, dance with someone?” Julian then got up from his chair to grab some of the empty dishes from the table.

“No, not really. Before you get any wild ideas regarding your spy fantasies, none of the undercover assignments I did in the Obsidian Order involved attending social functions.”

Julian had to grin to himself, Garak knew him so well when it came to reading what was in his mind.

Garak picked up the drinking glasses and walked over to the replicator with him to deposit the dishes to be reclaimed.

“Well, I could show you how to dance with a partner. I just need to set aside a few things in the lounge area so there’s room.”

“I take it that it’s something you’ve done with your lady friends in the past?”

“Sometimes. Now it’s something I want to do with you, it will be fun.” Julian then gave Elim an eager smile.

“By all means.” Elim returned the smile warmly.

With that, the doctor began to move pieces of furniture out of the way to make room for them to dance. First; he moved the coffee table aside, then a sitting chair, and a small table that sat beside it. 

“Do you think there’s enough room Julian?”

Julian scanned the space and walked around the free space he made.

“I think the couch could be moved a little more out of the way.” Julian replied.

“I’ll help you out with that, my dear.”

“Thank you, Elim.”

Garak went towards one end of the couch while Julian took the other. They pushed the couch approximately 21 centimeters outward.

“Okay, this is far enough.” Julian said, looking at the space again, determining there was plenty of room.

Julian then walked towards the computer console to access the music files he kept on there.

“So, what type of dancing will we be doing tonight? I’m aware there are several variations that individuals perform as a pair from what you’ve told me in the past during our cultural exchanges.”

“We’ll start with a plain and simple dance, nothing too complicated.”

“I take it that you’re searching through your console for suitable music to play?”

“Yes. Whenever I slow dance with a partner, I opt for classical music. By the way, I’m leading the first round. Alright, I think I found a good piece to use.” 

Julian rolled the sleeves of his white Egyptian cotton shirt up to his elbows, securing them, and tapped the music selection – a piece composed by Pytor Ilyich Tchaikovsky. He hit play and a lush, beautiful melody started to flow through Julian’s quarters.

Garak liked it when Julian rolled up his shirt sleeves in that way, his neck ridges flushed as Julian unbuttoned his shirt a little, exposing that delectable throat.

Julian walked back to Garak to stand in front of him – extending an open palm, in a downward display with his long, elegant fingers sprawled outwardly.

“May I have this dance?”

“You don’t need to ask dearest; you should know the response. Besides, isn’t that the protocol you use when approaching a potential partner whom you find attractive that you want to dance with?”

“Well, yes, but you can say the romantic in me is like that. I find it a special gesture to do for someone you love.” 

“Well then, how can I refuse such a lovely request from my dear Doctor.” Garak’s azure eyes set a radiant glow in the dimly lit quarters.

“Alright then, now whatever you do Elim, don’t look down at all – keep your eyes on me. Trust me as your partner to lead.” Julian instructed.

“Very well, sharing a dance with you will be quite pleasurable.” Elim smiled.

Julian then proceeded to take Garak by the waist, pulling him close to him and grasped the right side of his broad, grey hand into his own golden one, interlacing their fingers.

“Now place your free hand on my shoulder and then we’ll proceed.”

Elim nodded his head and both he and Julian began to dance.

“Let the music flow within you, don’t think - just feel, Elim.”

Long ago, Julian recalled similar words his former fiancée Palis Delon once said to him the first time they danced together. He was nervous in his desire to impress her.

Garak did as Julian said and concentrated on the beautiful melody of the music and kept his eyes focused on the warmth of his lover’s hazel eyes. The Cardassian was tempted to look down a couple of times. After a few moments, Elim managed to follow the set rhythm.

“You’re certainly doing much better than I ever did.” Julian mused.

“Oh, I thought you were a natural at this.” Garak’s eye ridges raised in curiosity.

“The first time I ever tried something like this was when I was an awkward teenage boy attending his first school dance, this was before I found out about my enhancements, by the way.”

“Really?!” Garak exclaimed in a rather ribbing fashion.

“When you’re a bundle of nerves and trying to impress, it’s going to be difficult to coordinate yourself.” Julian blushed, slightly turning his head demurely. “How can you be so confident if this is the first time you’ve ever done this?” The doctor asked, a loss at how well the tailor was doing.

“That should be obvious, dearest.”

Julian sighed and set his focus back towards what he was doing, pulling Elim closer to him as he held his waist in an intimate manner.

The Cardassian let himself be enchanted by the Human’s elegant stride, the rhythm matching the tempo of the music that was being played. Listening to the music that was playing, it was a very beautiful piece. 

In the past, Julian introduced Garak to classical music of Earth’s 18th, 19th, and 20th centuries as part of their cultural exchange with one another. Elim seemed to have an appreciation for it.

“The music is very lovely Julian; I haven’t heard this particular piece before. Who composed it?”

“It’s by Tchaikovsky.” 

As Doctor Bashir’s quarters were warm for the tailor’s comfort, a few rivulets of sweat could be distinguished on his golden-bronze skin. Garak gazed at the tempting exposed throat, hungry to latch his mouth onto it and taste that salty essence. Perhaps distracting his lover for a bit wouldn’t hurt.

The Cardassian’s mouth then leaned down for a little nibble.

“Elim!” Julian yelped.

A wicked smirk formed on Garak’s lips as he continued to suck on the delicate skin of Julian’s throat.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Julian panted, feeling his arousal kick in.

Ever since he and Garak had become lovers, the Cardassian was able to make his Human lover react beautifully to any body part he put his hands or mouth on.

The grey hand that was supposed to be on Julian’s shoulder snaked down the younger man’s back at a glacial pace.

“Oh, Elim.” Julian knew he had lost control as the flow of their dancing faltered.

The young Starfleet doctor stopped moving and let the sensations take hold, leaning his head back to allow Elim better access. He occasionally felt the Cardassian’s tongue lave the spot he was sucking.

Julian’s gentle sighs came forth from his lips.

Garak loosened his hand from Julian’s to move it down towards his lover’s slim waist. Julian then moved his now free hand around Garak’s solid back, his hazel eyes dilating.

Together, they remained in that position as Garak continued suckling at the delicious, sweat glistened skin of Julian’s throat, holding each other closely. 

The music piece soon came to its grand conclusion and with that, Elim parted from Julian to gaze at the nice dark red-purple mark he left on Julian’s throat.

“That was quite an exhilarating experience, my dear.” Garak gave Julian a sensual grin.

Julian stood there, entranced, attempting to collect himself.

“I believe it is now my turn to take the lead.” The Cardassian walked over to the console to select another piece from Julian’s music files.

“I can’t believe I let you get away with distracting me like that.” Julian plaintively said.

“You presented such a tempting display. How could I pass it up?”

Garak scrolled through the selections, finding a familiar piece he had heard once before by another famous Terran composer, Ludwig von Beethoven. The older man particularly enjoyed this man’s music.

He made his selection and hit play.

The music began to play a fluid, robust sound, yet carried a certain alluring flair.

Elim returned to Julian’s side, taking the younger man by the waist with one grey hand and the other grasped the doctor’s lovely golden hand in the other. He pulled his Human lover close to him. The Cardassian let the tempo of the music flow through him as he now took the lead. 

Julian placed his free hand on the bicep of Garak’s strong arm, setting his gaze up towards the imposing appearance of his lover. Elim was certainly a fast learner and proved to be quite the natural. There was a certain eroticism as they danced – in the way they looked at each other, melded to one another perfectly, their rhythm in concert to the music.

“I’m quite impressed with you, Elim. You have a talent for this.”

“It’s only because I have such a great partner to dance with.”

The tailor held Julian possessively, keeping those icy, azure eyes locked onto his lover’s enchanting hazel – a look of longing in them. Julian’s visage was captivating, his lush mouth compelling Elim to kiss him. Their lips locked together in a deep kiss, still dancing to the music.

Mouths parted as the piece was nearing its climax.

As the music stopped playing and their movements stilled, Garak and Julian held onto one another. Their eyes were filled with lust and want. Elim’s lips latched onto Julian’s again in another heated kiss.

Julian released his hand that Garak had held in his own to press it up against the Cardassian’s dark neck ridges, his thumb pressing up against his kinath’U.

Garak’s growl reverberated in Julian’s mouth. He latched his now free hand on Julian’s pert arse.

The kiss was full of unrestrained passion, letting their tongues slide up against one another. Julian moaned deeply, letting his sounds of passion resonate in his lover’s mouth. Julian tasted delicious, the essence of his natural spicy flavor mixed with the aftertaste of the Delavian chocolates he had for dessert and the springwine he drank. It was a heady combination. Garak’s own flavor was just as intoxicating, he tasted of the spice cake and kanar he had earlier. 

The younger man’s slim hips pressed up towards Garak’s in a wanton display, the desire rising higher in both men. Julian’s erection was thickening and lengthening, making his form-fitting black silk trousers start to feel a bit uncomfortable. Elim felt his arousal form below his groin area as his ajan started to swell, growing wet.

When the need for air surfaced, Elim and Julian’s lips parted. The sight of Julian’s red, swollen lips was an enticing display.

“Where to? The bed, couch, or here on the floor?” Julian panted.

Garak felt like taking Julian from behind tonight and having him draped behind the couch was a good place to do the act. The Cardassian relished the feeling of those sweet globes pressing up against him as he fucked his Human lover.

“The couch, my love. I want to fuck you from behind.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that.”

“Oh. Why ever for, darling?” Garak spoke in a teasing sort of way.

“Well, I rather enjoy how enthusiastic you get when you take me like that.” Julian gave one of his usual capricious looks that made Elim groan in need.

One of the first fantasies he had of Doctor Bashir after they first met was of him coming to his shop for a suit, where the older man used his wiles to seduce the younger to submit, and fucked him over a table filled with fabric samples. Garak was able to fulfill that particular fantasy in their first sexual union albeit under different circumstances as Julian was the seducer. 

“I’d like to think you’re the enthusiastic one, dearest. I just fulfill your insatiable needs by giving in to your demands.” Garak mused as he raised one of his eye ridges.

The lovers looked at each other with amusement as they removed their shoes, followed by their socks.

“Says the one who pushed me over those fabric samples in your shop, growling at me, grabbing at my hips forcefully.” Julian countered as he began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, untucking it from his trousers.

“Well, when it comes to having a radiant, beautiful young man as my lover, how can I resist my ardent passions?” Garak then unfastened his greenish-colored tunic he wore.

Garak realized Julian had a certain power over him, just as much as he had one over Julian.

All the years of flirting in both the Human and Cardassian way in addition to the unspoken expressions in their eyes and the special body language they reserved only for each other communicated volumes.

It was a formidable dance of seduction, a game they’ve engaged in since that first encounter – only that it took many years for their union to be consummated.

Julian flung his shirt to the floor unceremoniously, Elim giving him that chiding expression for treating the garment in that way. The doctor answered him with a look that said, for the moment I could care less.

Garak had to roll his eyes in return, part of him wanted to lecture Julian, but his carnal desires took precedence. Especially now that Julian was giving him that come-hither look with those smoldering dark eyes staring at him, beckoning the Cardassian with a sexy display of one hand going across his glistening, golden-bronze chest seductively while the other trailed down to unzip his pants.

The look the tailor gave to the Starfleet doctor in return was one of restrained hunger, aching to be unleashed.

“I want you.” Garak then felt wetness drip down his mouth. Damn! To be drooling like that!

“You already have me Elim.” Julian then favored his lover with a flirtatious wink.

Garak was having his patience tested. How dare his Human lover be this brazen with him!

Julian then pulled down his pants off his long, shapely legs. Those beautiful, graceful legs Garak enjoyed having wrapped around him when he had Julian lying down on his back. 

The beautiful, alluring Human rose up again with that enchanting visage peering at the mesmerized Cardassian. His neck ridges were dark and swollen with arousal, and his prUt was beginning to evert.

Garak growled deeply at the sight Julian Bashir made in front of him.

What greeted the Cardassian tailor’s lust-filled gaze was Julian wearing a daring pair of see-through crimson red panties that was barely containing his erection, exposing the dusting of his pubic hair. A wet patch could be seen from the precome that formed on the tip of Julian’s erect cock.

“Like what you see, Elim? Well, Jadzia and Leeta managed to convince me to order some men’s lingerie from Risa. Looks pretty sexy, don’t you think?” Julian did a coquettish turn, showing off every part of his “assets”.

“I was elated when my parcel arrived today.”

The look that came from Garak could be described as ravenous.

“Rest assured that I followed their suggestions as we browsed through the catalogue on the PADD before I ordered the garments.” Julian added, knowing full and well that Garak thought the Human made poor choices on colors and style when left to his own devices.

_Quite a delectable pair of panties you’re wearing, my dear Doctor. I wonder what else you have stored away in your now designated lingerie drawer? Which, of course, will warrant a thorough investigation later. Also, I finally will have the opportunity to create such garments for you myself._

Julian continued being the little tease, taking one of his long fingers down to the thin strap to pull his skimpy undergarment down.

“Leave them on and walk over to the couch, Julian.” Garak spoke in an imposing tone, intent on asserting his dominance.

Julian looked into the icy depths of Garak’s eyes, the look of an apex predator shining through in them.

At times Julian had the feeling that visage on his lover was the one the Cardassian used as an interrogator in the Obsidian Order. That same look that caused so many to tremble in fear, was now what perversely aroused Julian.

He felt his erection throb at the thought of it.

The young doctor walked over to where the couch sat, Garak following – keeping that penetrating gaze locked on him. 

“Stand with your backside at the rear of the couch.” The Cardassian tailor told his sweet doctor.

With that, Julian stood there in the current position his lover wanted him in, feeling his own heart beat faster as the older man possessively fondled the pectorals on his smooth, hairless chest. The close proximity of Garak’s solid body also affected Julian, so much power and strength. Those broad hands settled as Elim began to stimulate the chocolate-colored nipples with his thumbs and index fingers.

“Elim, oh yes. That feels really nice.” Julian keened, his right hand heading down to grasp his own cock.

“Hands away from your cock, my dear. Or else I will have to restrain you.” Garak warned.

The thought of Garak tying him up or handcuffing him was thrilling as hell. 

_Perhaps showing off the crotchless black leather thong and the silk thigh highs I now own to Elim would inspire him to do just that._

“Place your hands on the top of the couch.” The Cardassian commanded.

Julian liked how things were developing tonight, excitement coursing through his veins. He placed his hands on the top of the couch, his lovely arms sprawled out.

“Very good, my love. You’re to stay in that position until I say otherwise.”

“I understand, continue, please.” Julian whimpered, as his erection ached to be touched. The organ was straining in its confinement in the scanty garment.

“Calm down, my pretty doctor, I know what you want. Such impatience, we’ll have to work on that.” Garak then pinched the nubs in his fingertips, coaxing a whimper out of his lover.

“Ah! Elim!”

Elim gave Julian a smug expression before leaning down to press his lips on the younger man’s. The Cardassian took his right hand, lowering it down to the small of Julian’s back, holding him closer to him. Julian’s incredible heat and his delicious musky, spicy scent was invigorating. The doctor’s mouth opened to allow Garak’s salacious tongue inside, exchanging each other’s saliva, making wet noises that intermingled with their sounds of pleasure. The tailor’s tongue emulated what he was going to be doing with his prUt later.

The tailor’s arousal was growing by the minute, feeling another several centimeters of his prUt emerge. Julian’s own cock was pressed up against him, twitching and pulsating. Garak loved how Julian’s cock felt every time he touched it with his hand, so silky and smooth.

However, it was too good of an opportunity to make use out of those revealing crimson panties.

Garak parted from the intoxicating kiss, a string of spittle formed as their lips separated.

“Such a luscious beauty you are, my Julian.” Elim favored Julian with a voracious countenance that caused the young doctor to let out a delightful moan. “Spread your legs.”

Julian spread open his quivering legs, staring at Garak with a lost expression on his face.

“You may want to hold onto me for what I’m about to do to you next, darling.”

Julian was about to ask until he felt Garak’s hand leave his chest, making its descent down towards where he desired it most. He let out a shout as that hand finally touched his aching rosy cock, but doing so through the panties.

“Quite a lovely sensation, to touch you over this revealing garment. My goodness, you’ve gotten it quite wet with the precome dripping from your cock. My sweet, wanton doctor; it’s going to be rather soaked by the time I’m done with it.” Garak crooned.

“Oh god…” Julian rasped out.

Elim began with languid strokes, just to hear those precious mewls spilling forth from that lush Human mouth. Julian felt light-headed, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He knew how much the Cardassian relished looking into his dark, pupil-blown eyes. The broad hand that rested at the small of his back, now lowered down to grasp his arse, grasping at the pert globes firmly.

“Wearing silk undergarments becomes you, my treasure. Doesn’t this feel good, touching you in this way?” The serpentine voice of the older man whispered in his ear.

“Yes, it feels good.” Julian husked, drowning in pleasure.

“Shall we increase the pressure of the stimulation, hmm?” Elim followed that by licking the shell of Julian’s ear sinfully.

Julian nodded, the haze of lust fogging in his head.

“I suggest you now hold onto me, so you don’t lose your balance.”

“Yes, love.” Julian moved his shaky arms around Garak’s sturdy, solid shoulders.

Elim’s grip on his arse tightened, fondling him as the other hand rubbing the Human’s engorged cock went at a faster tempo. Julian’s hips arched and he threw his head back, wailing as the hands that were touching him were making his head spin and his body grow hotter. He could feel his heart rate increase beat by beat.

Garak was enthralled at the sight of his lover coming undone by his touch. The heat radiating from Julian’s dusky erection was astonishing. The Cardassian’s dark neck ridges swelled and he grunted as his ajan distended, getting even wetter – his prUt everting a few extra centimeters and tenting the trousers he wore. Elim’s ears were filled with the sounds of Julian’s intoxicating cries, broken phrases intermingled with profane curses. 

The younger man’s hips wantonly bucked back and forth, fucking Garak’s hand in a frenzy. He was desperate to come, feeling that tightening coil in his abdomen. He looked even more glowing with that sheen of sweat coating his body.

Garak could sense Julian was close to orgasm, he could tell from the pitch in volume of his needy moans. He focused on the glans of the head of Julian’s penis as he grasped it, thumbing the dribbling slit that encouraged high-pitched keening noises from his lover.

“I’m close Elim, so close!!” Julian shouted as he now felt that tense, white heat building within him, balls tightening, and his breathing growing more harshly.

“You can come whenever you desire, my dearest.” Elim gently cooed in his ear. 

The fiery sensations overcame Julian, cock jerking, a howl laced with his lover’s name as he climaxed. He released a stream of hot, white semen dripping in Garak’s hand - soaking the flimsy garment that stuck to Julian and absolutely ruining it. His come dripped down his thighs, coating his legs. Some dribbled to the floor. Julian’s jaw lay slack as he laid back languidly, still clinging to Elim.

Julian’s cock now lay soft and sensitive after the storm of his orgasm subsided.

Garak gave Julian little butterfly kisses on his sweat-slick shoulders, trying to steel himself in his aching need to bury his sex deep inside of Julian’s hot, magnificent body. He panted heavy breaths, fighting to maintain a sense of composure. It wouldn’t do to rush into the main event without taking the time to undress himself. Elim then released his hold on Julian so he could do just that.

“Remove that soiled, sad excuse of a garment and turn around.” Garak spoke in a brusque tone.

“Alright.” The doctor then stood up straight once again, looking down at the come and sweat soaked panties. “Damn it all, I can’t believe it’s ruined already.” Julian muttered.

Elim began unfastening the rest of his tunic.

“The quality of Risian lingerie tends to be lacking. I will replace that using better quality material in my shop.” Garak responded as he removed his tunic, taking time to fold the garment properly, and set it down on one of the plush seat cushions of the couch closest to him.

“I wanted to surprise you, Elim.” Julian pouted as he slid off the flimsy, sullied panties.

He dropped them to the floor and proceeded to get into the position Garak wanted him in.

“It was quite the pleasant one, my dear. Believe me, I appreciated the effort.” 

Elim unfastened his trousers next, taking them off his well-shaped legs. He folded the garment and laid them down on top of his tunic. Finally, the thermal undershirt and underwear came off – revealing Garak’s glorious, gorgeously nude Cardassian form.

Julian turned his head to look at his naked lover, what a beautiful and attractive body Garak possessed. All those striking ridges and scales adorning the grey skin. When he touched Elim’s naked body for the first time, he was spellbound by the many textures he could feel on his fingertips. The Chu’en on the tailor were tinted blue and he smiled warmly at his Human.

The golden-skinned young man licked his pink lips as he looked down at the fully everted prUt resting up against Elim’s chuva. His own penis started to thicken once more.

“You’re beautiful, Elim.” Julian returned the gesture with a sweet glance, his eyes luminous.

“My stunning, lovely doctor.”

“I have a tube of lubricant stored inside that small table.”

“It appears to me you had planned out everything, didn’t you?” Garak queried inquisitively.

“Perhaps I did.” Julian simply stated, moving some of the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

Elim gave Julian a devilish grin before walking over to where the small table sat beside the sitting chair. He opened the drawer to find the tube of lubricant that was stashed away where Julian kept various odds-and-ends. Garak also found a dermal regenerator inside to be used for later.

“This looks like a different brand, Julian.” Garak noted as he walked back over to his lover.

“I’ve been experimenting with various brands; this particular one is has a spicy aroma, warms up really good, and gives a sweet, silky glide.”

“Well then, shall we repeat the experiment to see how you react with my fingers working it inside of you?” Garak purred.

“By all means.” Julian responded as he tilted his hips up, spreading out his legs to give Garak access.

Elim gave Julian a little smack on his bum for the heck of it, making Julian yelp.

“I couldn’t help myself, my dear. It was just too tempting.” Garak teased.

“Perhaps when you least expect it, I’ll drop on by your shop and grab your arse while you’re conducting business with a customer.” Julian looked up with hooded eyes.

“That’s rather bold of you to say. I wonder if you’ll have it in you to do such a thing.” Elim tutted.

The tailor then moved behind Julian, lasciviously staring down at the alluring sight of Julian bent over his couch in anticipation to be fucked. He uncapped the lubricant, sniffing the contents and thought it had a pleasant scent – like cinnamon. Garak squeezed a couple of drops at the rim of Julian’s ass before applying a generous portion on his own thick fingers, letting the substance warm by rubbing his index and middle fingers together.

He tossed the tube aside on the couch in front of him. With one hand, Elim pulled one of the silky arse cheeks apart to work the gel around the tight entrance with his thumb, circling the rim.

“Elim, yes, feels so much better when you do it.” Julian spoke as his breath hitched.

“It pleases me that you feel that way, darling.” Elim pushed in a little deeper up to the first knuckle.

Julian let out a sharp exhaling breath, arching his buttocks a little more.

“I want your thick fingers inside, Elim, please.” Julian begged sweetly.

“When you voice your plea like that, how can I refuse it?” Garak’s voice returned that dark, honeyed tone from earlier.

Elim took out his thumb and replaced it with a well-lubricated finger, inserting it deep inside the tight entrance and pushing past the sphincter. Julian let out a sultry keen, making Garak’s hard prUt twitch and ajan release more of his slick. Garak worked in the lubricant as he coated the inner walls, stretching Julian. 

The Starfleet doctor felt his erection return to full hardness, straining in-between his legs.

“Ahh…so warm. I like the feeling far more when it’s your finger inside me, love.”

“Glad you feel that way. Oh yes, I love it when you push back like that, such a sight to behold.”

He looked down to his lover eagerly take in his finger, begging for him to fuck him with it. The Cardassian’s dark, lust-filled visage came back in his need to hear those frantic noises from the pliant creature.

“One finger alone isn’t going to do the job.” Garak hissed as he pulled out the one finger, smirking wickedly as he could hear Julian give a plaintive moan laced with an expletive. “When two will do it much better.” Garak pushed both fingers forward rapidly inside Julian.

“Oh fuck!!! Elim!!” Julian felt his knees buckling, hips convulsing.

Garak imitated the movements that he intended to take when his leaking prUt was fully seated deep inside of Julian. He stretched the anal walls, scissoring and pumping deeply in a quick tempo, ensuring that it was stretched enough to take his prUt. He watched Julian’s every reaction, listened to all of his pleading and hearing that mantra of his name being let loose from his succulent mouth.

“OH GOD!!” Julian exclaimed as his lover was striking at his prostate, over and over.

Garak knew if he didn’t replace his fingers with his prUt soon, he ran the risk of making Julian come again.

The Cardassian wanted to sink into that tight heat, to feel that tight constrictive pressure surrounding his prUt.

He removed his fingers swiftly, in a deft motion he took himself in hand and inserted the tapered head of his sex into the hot, slick entrance of Julian’s welcoming body. That broad, grey hand then grabbed the other cheek of Julian’s velvet buttocks to part it further as he pressed inside of him.

Garak let out an expletive in Kardasi as Julian’s anal walls squeezed his prUt.

He looked down at Julian, his head turned to the side, breathy moans coming out from his mouth.

“Ahhh…Elim.” He rasped as he felt the thick part of Garak’s large prUt breach him.

“Oh, my dear, sweet Julian. So hot and so good.” Elim murmured in his silky voice.

As he was now fully seated within the confines of Julian’s tight arse, Garak stood there for a few moments letting his sex pulse inside of his lover. He was rewarded with the lovely melody of Julian’s husky moans and the doctor clenching his prUt ever so sweetly. Julian felt so full in being filled by that well-endowed Cardassian prUt. Elim let out low growls and played around with Julian’s arse cheeks in his hands, massaging them profusely. They stayed like that until Julian began begging by shoving his rear end frantically, pleading with his eyes as he strained to look at Garak above him.

“Please fuck me now, Elim. I need it hard and fast.” Julian mewled.

“I will, my darling Julian.” Garak responded, that intensity of want and hunger lacing his voice.

Garak took firmer hold of Julian, certain enough to leave bruises with that solid grip, and began fucking Julian with powerful, frenetic thrusts. Julian gripped onto the couch cushions hard, keening and muttering broken phrases mingling with obscenities. The Cardassian adjusted the angle to strike at his lover’s prostate, which caused the pitch of the Human’s pleasure noises to rise. Garak panting breaths grew ragged, his heated growls resonating deep in his throat. 

Wet, slick noises came forth every time Garak’s ridged hips and ajan came in contact with Julian’s rear.

“So hot…I feel so hot.” Julian groaned. “More, give me more, I can take it.” Julian managed to say coherently.

“As you desire, my love.” Garak hissed, the tempo of his thrusts going up another notch.

The tailor’s always well-coiffed hair was coming loose, some strands sticking to his face.

Julian felt like he was on fire, his heart was pounding and drowning in the pleasure of what Garak was doing to him. His buttocks being held possessively in that firm grip, Elim’s large, thick sex going in steady, rapid thrusts – hitting his prostate every time. The Cardassian’s fingers digging into the younger man’s sensitive flesh. Julian’s aching, rosy red cock was throbbing between his legs, dribbling precome and his balls were taut. Sweat coated his body and his damp hair clung to his face.

Occasionally, Julian could hear Garak grunting his passion in Kardasi.

The older man had impressive stamina, Garak had said Cardassians were known for their high endurance during sexual intercourse with a look of pride on his face. He was more than capable of pushing Julian’s augmented body to the absolute limit.

Julian cried out Elim’s name over and over, he knew if he took his own vitals right now, they’d be off the charts.

“My Julian…my beautiful doctor.”

“I’m getting close, oh god yes!! Elim, oh Elim!!” Julian husked out, that all too familiar feeling building up.

Even in the dark haze of lust clouding over him, Garak was attentive to Julian’s needs. He pulled his right hand off an arse cheek to move it down to grasp Julian’s fiery, pulsating sex in a secure grip that unleashed a howling cry from the doctor. Garak pumped it in his hand several times and he leaned down to hover over his lover to whisper hotly in his ear. 

“Come, Julian.”

Julian let out a shattering cry, mouth wide open and shutting his eyes tightly as he unleashed an explosive orgasm, setting off fireworks within him. His hot semen came forth, coating the back of the couch and dripping down on the carpeted floor.

Garak couldn’t contain his own needs for much longer, he latched his mouth onto the dusky golden-bronze shoulder most accessible to him and bit down, careful not to break the delicate skin. Julian let loose another expletive at the feeling of Garak sinking his teeth down into his shoulder. The tailor grinded his irllun up against the rim of the doctor’s arse, hissing as his lover clenched around it.

Julian encouraged Elim further with aural stimulation and arching his hips a little more.

Garak couldn’t take it anymore, his groin was a tightly wound coil aching for release.

He rose up once again, releasing his hold on Julian’s shoulder, leaving a reddened bite mark. Garak let go of his lover’s sensitized cock from his grasp, moving his other hand to clutch his arms around Julian’s slim waist. In Kardasi, he roared out his climax in his rapture, letting loose his thick semen deep into his lover’s hot, inviting channel. Julian groaned gently as the rush of warm come filled his insides. Garak held Julian in a more loving embrace as all of his seed was drained into the doctor’s welcoming body. The two men stayed still for several minutes, still connected, until the post-coital storm subsided for both of them.

As their heart rates returned to normal levels and breathing steadily, Garak pulled out of Julian, standing in an upright position to take a look at the bruises he left on Julian and the reddened bite mark.

“Stay there Julian while I get the dermal regenerator.” Garak tenderly spoke, setting his messy hair back into place.

His prUt then retreated back within the confines of his ajan.

Garak walked back over to that small table, pulled out the dermal regenerator from inside the drawer, and returned to Julian’s side to tend to him. After the frenzied sex they had together the week before, Julian showed Garak how to use the device. Elim activated it and set to work healing the various bruises and the bite mark. Once the doctor was healed up, Garak lovingly pulled him up into his arms to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead where a chufa would’ve been if Julian was a Cardassian.

“Would you like me to take care of what I left on the skin around your throat, my dear?” Garak asked gently.

“No, I want it as a souvenir.” Julian reached to kiss Garak’s chufa.

“Why don’t you go and sit down and I’ll bring you a glass of water.” Elim led Julian around to sit on the couch, while he went back over to place the dermal regenerator back inside the drawer of the table and headed over to the replicator to request for two glasses of cool water.

Julian fixed his hair back and waited for Garak to join him on the couch. The Cardassian handed his lover a refreshing glass of water before sitting down next to him.

The doctor was gulping his drink down while Elim took more measured sips.

“I’ll prepare us a bath in a moment.” Julian breathlessly said in-between gulps.

“No need to rush, my dear. You need to slow down, or you’ll choke.” 

“That was quite the evening date, wasn’t it Elim?” Julian smiled jovially.

“Very much so, I hope you’ll teach me more delightful Terran-style dances again.”

Julian grinned to himself, very much wanting to show Garak how to tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Garak and Julian plan a date where they'll dance the tango. Things will get even more sizzling between them. 
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship.
> 
> This fic predates and ties into the first story I wrote, [Space Age Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802781?view_adult=true). The second story is set during the early stage of Garak and Julian’s romantic and sexual relationship together, becoming a couple for some time after the post-reveal period of Julian as a genetic augment around the latter fifth-season timeframe. 
> 
> [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479?view_adult=true) courtesy of tinsnip. 
> 
> The first music piece is Tchaikovsky’s [Serenade For Strings In C, Op. 48 - 1. Pezzo In Forma Di Sonatina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fASTTHCkvCg). 
> 
> The second piece is Beethoven’s [Symphony No. 7 In A Major, Op. 92: II. Allegretto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL6Wyp7BB1o).
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe as always.
> 
> Many thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian plan out their next date together and decide to dance the tango. As they dance, the passion rises between them. Also, Quark attempts to solicit Garak and Julian to use the Holosuite for a far more lurid purpose – the two men take it under consideration.

_-Three Nights Later-_

Garak and Julian sat together in the tailor’s quarters looking over a PADD reading the history of the tango, listening to several pieces of music and watching holo videos of various couples performing the dance.

Elim was intrigued by this new type of cultural exchange, taking a keen interest in wanting to investigate it further with Julian.

“As fascinating as this tango is, my dear, most of the dances you’ve shown me in those holovids look like some form of pre-sexual mating ritual.” Garak flashed a wicked smile as he was caressing Julian’s thigh suggestively.

“I guess it could be in some respect.” Julian murmured, a blush rising on his cheeks.

He knew how amorous a lover Garak turned out to be in the time they’ve been having sexual relations. Dancing the tango would ultimately escalate the passion between them even further.

It was a thrilling prospect to explore, so Julian gathered his wits – looking intensely at his lover with hooded, darkened eyes.

“I want to show you how to dance the tango, for real. Wouldn’t you like to try it yourself?” Julian purred seductively.

“So, you had a motive then, to entice my curiosity?” Elim queried silkily.

“It’s far more exciting than slow dancing, the sheer sensuality of the tango is breathtaking.” The younger man continued, gazing at his lover with an enticing gaze in his enchanting hazel eyes.

Garak placed the PADD down next to him on a small table that sat next to his couch.

He turned to Julian to pin him down, pressing his solid body down on the slim form.

“Well then, dancing the tango together is an evening activity we should engage in, it’s an alluring form of expression. However, I do have one request.”

“Name it.”

“Why don’t you let me lead, my dear. It’s my general opinion that it’s pointless to parrot the art of dancing – let the feelings of passion for your partner be your guide. The videos you’ve shown me gave me a general idea of the basics required and in what I could see, the seduction is on equal ground between the leading and following partners.” Garak emphasized with a raised eye-ridge and a beguiling smile.

As Julian peered into the penetrating azure eyes of his lover, he possessed the look of a confident man who definitely would be captivating in the position as the leading partner. The younger man never experienced the role as the following partner as he naturally took the leading position in the tango with some of the women he danced with in the past. Now, he had the opportunity to take the position of the following partner for the first time. 

“Alright Elim, I will accept your request. When do you want to do this?

“Tomorrow night. I’ll reserve us a Holosuite to use from Quark. A dance hall would be more spacious.” 

“I’ll be there. What would you like me to wear for our date?”

“That exquisite turquoise silk shirt I made for you once with the sleek ivory Egyptian cotton trousers and dark brown dress shoes. Oh, I think I’d like to see you in that sweet looking white satin thong with the lace.” Elim’s honeyed voice crooned, as he slowly unzipped the younger man’s uniform jumper.

Julian mewled at the thought of wearing that thong. When he tried it on, he took delight in how sexy it looked on him.

“Yes…I’ll be ready. Just let me know when.” Julian sighed, feeling his cock thicken in the confines of his uniform.

“Very good, my dear. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Elim leaned forward to press his lips on the full, delectable pink lips of his beautiful Human.

***  
_-The Next Day-_

Garak went to see Quark in his bar to place a reservation for a Holosuite, Morn was sitting in his usual place eating lunch at a leisurely pace.

“So, you and Doctor Bashir are planning a little date together in the Holosuites?” Quark flashed a lecherous smirk. “My nice selection of programs caters to any and all kinky fantasies. You two appear that you’d go for just about anything.”

Garak thought about it as he looked over the PADD Quark had handed him that catalogued the various programs, considering making use of one to indulge in bondage activities at a later date.

_Perhaps a setting like this would be appropriate to see Julian wearing that crotchless black leather thong with those thigh-high silk stockings. Julian would look rather fetching in a nice leather collar as well. He’d certainly enjoy being bound to my will – handcuffed, legs tied to the bedposts, and possibly blindfolded. Sexual roleplay with him is something I always fantasized about. Well, it’s something to consider._

“Perhaps another time Quark. Just tell me the time for our reservation.” He then handed the PADD back to the Ferengi.

“Let’s see, I have a slot available for Holosuite 2 around 2030.” Quark laid out an open hand to receive his payment.

“That’s fine Quark.” Garak pulled out the amount of gold-pressed latinum to pay the Ferengi.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Garak.” He gestured with a toothy grin.

The Ferengi placed the latinum in one of the pockets of his suit jacket and walked off to acquire more profits for his establishment after seeing a trio of Starfleet officers sit down at the far end of his bar.

Garak looked up at the chronometer and saw there was at least a half hour he had available before he met Ziyal for lunch, so he could swing by the Infirmary briefly to let Julian know the time.

As the Cardassian weaved his way out of Quark’s bar, he saw Julian walking in with Jadzia Dax. His lover noticed him, waving with an enthusiastic smile as he walked towards the older man. The Trill followed alongside him.

“Hi, Elim. Fancy seeing you here.” Julian beamed, giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Julian! I was on my way to see you.” The Cardassian extended out his palm to his lover and the Human returned the affectionate gesture.

Their palms remained in that position for a good number of seconds before parting.

“Greetings, Lieutenant Commander Dax - how are you today?” Garak favored the Trill with a polite Cardassian nod.

“I’m doing well Garak, thank you for asking. Julian and I are going to meet Kira and Chief O’Brien for lunch in a little while. Is your day going well?”

“Certainly, things were quite productive at my shop this morning. I’ll be meeting Ziyal in the Replimat for lunch, she wants to share her latest drawings with me.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, I had seen a few pieces of her artwork before and they’re so beautifully drawn.” Jadzia replied.

“She certainly appreciates the compliments, Jadzia.” Garak amiably said. “Oh, Julian, my dear. I wanted to let you know that our Holosuite reservation is set for 2030 tonight.” 

“I’ll be ready. Meet me in my quarters around 1925 and we’ll come by here for a drink together before we go in.” Julian smiled happily; his hazel eyes gleaming.

“A date in the Holosuites, what type of romantic adventure will the two of you be doing?” Jadzia inquisitively wondered, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Nothing too elaborate, we’re just going to use the Holosuite to convert it to a spacious dance hall setting to dance to the tango.” Julian answered in a lively tone.

“I am looking forward to experiencing something new with Julian.” Garak added affably.

“It’s a rousing dance, you’ll have a lot of fun with it.” 

Elim and Julian looked at one another, the doctor giving a cute little wink to his beloved tailor and getting a subtle lascivious grin in return from the older man.

Jadzia noticed the exchange, with a wide smile and glimmering blue eyes gracing her lovely features.

“Well, I must get going to meet Ziyal. Take care, my dear Julian. Promise me that you’ll not rush through your meal at lunch.” Elim placed his hands around Julian’s waist, pulling him into his arms.

“I promise, Elim. Say hello to Ziyal for me when you see her.” Julian put his hands on Garak’s strong shoulders, returning his embrace.

“I will darling. The three of us will have lunch together sometime. Ziyal considers you a wonderful friend, my sweet.” The Cardassian warmly beamed.

“Of course, I consider her a delightful friend as well. Enjoy your lunch together and I’ll see you tonight, love.”

“Likewise, beloved.”

The two men then gave each other a sweet, loving kiss. 

Jadzia watched the affectionate gestures Garak and Julian were giving to one another with adoration. It made her happy to see Julian in a meaningful relationship with a partner that suited him and who loved him dearly, and looking at how content Garak was gave her a heartwarming feeling. She was one of the first to support their relationship as a couple when it came out. The Trill felt both of them deserved true happiness - together.

Elim and Julian parted from their embrace and the Cardassian favored Jadzia with another polite nod which she returned in kind.

“Until next time, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Same here, Garak.”

Elim and Julian kissed and pressed palms once more before parting ways for the time being until their evening date.

Garak headed out of Quark’s Bar while Julian and Jadzia walked over to a table to wait for Miles O’Brien and Major Kira for lunch.

***  
_-In the Evening-_

Garak arrived at the designated time his young lover specified to pick him up for their date. He selected a comfortable, yet elegant navy-blue tunic with matching trousers for himself to wear. Also, on his person was a bag containing items he intended to take with them into the Holosuite. The tailor pressed the chime to the doctor’s quarters once and Julian was there to greet him as the door slid open, wearing the specified ensemble Elim instructed the younger man to wear the night before.

“Good evening, my dear. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Julian.” Garak pulled his lover into his arms to give him a passionate, hungry kiss filled with the desire he held for Julian.

Elim and Julian stood there, holding one another close – letting their tongues caress the insides of their mouths as they kissed.

“I think we better stop for the moment, or else I’ll end up pulling you inside to take you into my bed.” Julian breathlessly husked.

“As much as I would like that, we do have a special date tonight.”

“Then we better get going then.” Julian reluctantly parted from Garak’s strong embrace and the intoxicating kiss they shared. 

The young doctor left his quarters with his lover, walking the corridor side-by-side towards the turbolift to reach the Promenade to head for Quark’s.

While they were walking and chatting amiably about their day, Garak occasionally let his eyes look subtly down at the lovely curves of Julian’s pretty arse. 

_How I love that tight little arse of my Julian – so delectable and sweet, all mine to touch and worship._

Garak looked around to make certain no one else was in the vicinity and reached down with his broad, grey hand to grope Julian’s arse.

“Elim!” Julian yelped, attempting to keep his voice down.

“It was just too tempting, my dear.” Garak spoke with a seductive lilt.

“You can touch me there all you want when we get into the Holosuite.” Julian flushed.

“Oh, I plan to...and several other things.” The Cardassian’s voice took on a darker inflection.

Julian breath hitched with anticipation, wishing they were in the Holosuite right now.

As they reached the turbolift, Garak and Julian got on and went towards the level of the Promenade. The lovers were alone on it and the older man stood behind his young lover, giving him light kisses on the back of his neck, just below the ear. Julian moaned softly, relishing the feeling of Elim’s mouth kissing and lightly nipping that spot. 

When it was time to exit, Garak took his place beside Julian again – this time with a hand on the small of his back, weaving through the hustle and bustle of the nighttime crowd on the station. It took a few minutes to reach Quark’s Bar and they headed inside. At this time, it was far busier than during the daytime hours. The sounds of patrons could be heard all-throughout the premises, concentrated heavily over at the Dabo tables.

As usual, Morn could be seen in his favored place at the bar and Rom was there handing him a cocktail of some kind.

Garak kept a sharp eye directed at anyone who dared look at his Julian. As some other males found Julian very attractive, the Cardassian ensured with his body language and icy glare to those with wandering eyes that this Human was his alone.

At times, Julian found Elim’s possessive nature rather endearing.

Garak led them to his preferred place at the bar that offered a little more privacy. He pulled a chair for Julian first before sitting down across from his lover. Garak set his bag down on the floor beside him.

Quark noticed the pair since their arrival into his establishment with the intention of also asking the good doctor what he talked about with Garak earlier. He grabbed his PADD and walked on over to where Garak and Julian usually sat.

“Good evening Garak and Doctor Bashir, what can I start you both out with?” 

“Your best vintage of kanar.” Garak requested. “And you, my dear?”

“I’ll have the kanar as well.” Julian pulled out from his pants pocket a couple strips of gold-pressed latinum to pay Quark. “I’m buying tonight, Garak.”

“Oh, by the way Doctor; when Garak came by today to reserve a Holosuite for you two, I mentioned to him about some of our special rooms that cater to any sexual fantasy imaginable. Just something to keep in mind when the mood suits you.” Quark directed a salacious grin at Julian.

Quark then handed Julian a PADD containing the catalogue of said programs and the doctor’s eyes widened at some of the designated recommendations by the Ferengi that were highlighted.

“These are rather interesting…Quark.” Julian flushed, wondering if Garak was entertaining the idea of engaging in some debauched sex fantasy in the Holosuite.

There were a few Julian looked over that he would want to experience with Elim.

_I wonder if Elim is considering doing something like this? What would engaging in a BDSM situation with him entail? Knowing him, it could be anything. The thought does excite the hell out of me. My god, would Elim even consider at least 1/4th of these scenarios?!_

“Take the time to discuss it amongst yourselves, I’m certain there’s at least one or two you’d enjoy yourselves with.” Quark spoke in a persuasive tone, his gaze mainly set on Julian.

“We’ll let you know something after the end of our session, Quark. Just bring our glasses of kanar.” Julian responded tersely.

“I’ll be back momentarily.” Quark took the strips of latinum and his PADD from Julian – heading back behind his bar to find a good quality vintage of kanar for the two men.

Julian looked at Elim, that intense gaze of his burning through the somewhat dim lighting from where they were sitting – licking his lips in a slow, sensual way. The Human tried to hold his arousal at bay, or it would be encouraged to escalate by the Cardassian.

“So, my beautiful Julian…would you like to engage in such a stimulating activity with me one night? Admittedly, I have been thinking about it lately.”

“Well, to be honest, I am quite interested.” Julian answered in a more confident tone, attempting to maintain a sense of composure.

“Rest assured that you’ll be in capable hands, my dearest.” Elim smiled genially.

At that moment, Quark came back with their kanar, which was of the orange-colored variety. The Ferengi placed the glasses down on the table.

“Your Holosuite for tonight is ready when you both are.” Quark told Garak and Julian. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He left to head back behind the bar as he saw Jadzia Dax approaching. 

“Shall we make a toast, my dear?” Garak smiled with a passionate glance in his azure eyes.

“To what?”

“To a night of intense, unyielding passion.” 

“I’ll drink to that.” Julian responded in that sexy purr of his.

A groan of desire resonated within Garak, part of him wanted to take Julian right then and there.

They raised their glasses to do a traditional Cardassian toast and took a sip. Garak swirled the kanar around his palate for a moment before swallowing.

“Not bad, I suppose.”

“So, Elim, what were Ziyal’s latest drawings?”

“Primarily Terran nature landscapes she saw in a book Mrs. O’Brien had loaned to her. They were very detailed and beautiful renditions. She wants the three of us to have lunch together in a few days.”

“I’ll be there.” Julian smiled. 

Elim and Julian sat there drinking the kanar, conversing with one another until it was time to walk over to the Holosuites. Garak picked up his bag and they walked over to the Holosuite reserved for them.

Quark and Jadzia were still talking amongst themselves at the bar. What could they be gossiping about?

Morn sat there, waiting for Quark to serve him another drink.

An exclamation of “Dabo!” was declared at the tables over the cacophony of voices throughout the bar.

The two men walked up the stairs to reach Holosuite 2. Once Garak and Julian arrived at the entrance – the door slid open and they walked inside.

“Computer, a small sized dance hall, lights 40%, set temperature for 28 degrees Celsius. Begin simulation.” Garak commanded.

An affirmation was voiced and the empty space converted into a spacious-looking dance hall for the size specified with enough room for them to dance in.

Garak set down the bag he brought, opening it up to reveal some supplies.

“I brought with us some things we’ll need later on.”

Julian looked inside the bag; there were some neatly folded plush towels, a box of san-wipes, a dermal regenerator, and two stainless steel vacuum flasks.

“Just some water in those containers.” Garak added.

“I’m glad you came prepared, Elim.” Julian said relieved as he sealed the bag closed.

Elim and Julian stood in companionable silence for a few moments to set the right mood before proceeding.

“Shall we begin, my dear?” Garak purred, ready to dance with his lover.

Julian answered as he walked onto the dance floor – his shoes making that tapping noise, sashaying his graceful hips with each step.

Garak called out to the computer to play an old, yet well-known piece of tango music. As the music began; a sensual, sultry sound unfurled - filling the space. The Cardassian proceeded to move in a serpentine fashion as he approached Julian.

As Garak came closer to him, he turned to face his lover – his hazel eyes filled with passion. Garak reached out to pull Julian close to him as he used his right hand to grasp his slim waist. The other hand took Julian’s, holding it firmly. The younger man pressed himself closer as he placed his other hand around Garak’s strong shoulder. Gazing at one another with desire, they began to move – Garak expertly leading as he let the sound of the music flow through him as he danced with his beloved.

The fluidity of movement in their feet on the dance floor showed how well in-synch they were with each other.

The Cardassian was a natural, through and through. Garak always carried himself with a particular grace in his stride. As he danced with his lover, his feet maintained the set tempo of the music as he and Julian drifted across the dance floor.

Julian felt enraptured as he was dancing with Garak; the man knew how to move his body and communicate his passions with every step, every movement. The doctor responded in kind as he glided his svelte body against Elim’s.

There was a certain eroticism in which they moved around the dance floor in the way their hands touched each other occasionally. The lovers held one another closely, their faces pressed up against each other.

At the near climax, Julian pressed his lips to Elim’s in a delicious kiss.

When the music ended, Garak loosened his hold on the mesmerized Human.

“I’m quite awestruck by how you danced the tango.” Julian breathlessly spoke.

“When I set myself to a task or a new leisure activity, I give it my full diligence. You choose the next selection, my love.” Garak told the young Human.

Julian nodded, took a moment to think about which tango piece he wanted, then gave the command to the computer to play the selection – this particular one playing a rich and vibrant sound.

Garak took his lover in his embrace once again, setting the pace in a swift rhythm on the dance floor – an impassioned heat in his gaze. Their feet kept to the vivacious tempo of the music and synchronization to each other as they danced.

Julian’s eyes were like a scorching fire, his own dance movements full of raw sensuality in the way he moved his body in concert with the graceful glide of his sylphlike legs. The younger man moved a hand up towards the left side of his lover’s face, to caress him around his ear ridge.

Garak found himself enthralled by the sultry visage on his lover’s face and how Julian’s agile form maneuvered about the dance floor. The Cardassian was enthralled, feeling the sensation of rapture in Julian’s longing gaze – licking his lush, pink lips seductively for effect. The Cardassian took the hand that was on his face in his own, kissing the back of it voluptuously.

During the dance, one of Julian’s legs bent up to Garak’s hip and the older man pressed his hand there, grasping it firmly and the golden-skinned beauty sensually rolled his hips up against him. The incredible, heady scent of Julian and the sexual heat burning in the Human’s enchanting eyes was affecting Elim. He groaned as the haze of lust was taking control over him. Yet, he maintained his composure.

Julian lowered his leg, setting his foot back on the floor. The incredible sensations flowed through him as Garak’s commanding lead on the dance floor gave him a thrill like no other partner that came before. The older man knew how to communicate his passion through dance as well. 

Yes, this was an experience that Elim and Julian desired to share with each other again and again.

Near the climax of the music, Garak lowered Julian to a slight dip – holding one another in a firm embrace.

The Cardassian held his Human in that position, both men breathless – thoroughly seduced by the other from their exhilarating dance. Their accelerated heartbeats reverberated in their heaving chests and eyes fully dilated in smoldering desire.

“Where has a man like you been all my life?” Julian breathed deeply – licking his lush, pink lips.

“Quite simply my dear, there is none out there. You have always been destined to be mine; mind, body, and soul.” The older man answered darkly, his velvet timbre making Julian’s sex begin to thicken.

“And I’ll always be yours, Elim and you’ll always be mine.” Julian’s hungry gaze beseeching his lover.

The tailor couldn’t resist that spellbinding visage of his dear Doctor, pulling him up.

Garak pressed his lips in a deep, hungry kiss filled with so much heated desire. The younger man’s mouth opened to let the Cardassian’s tongue ravish him. The tailor’s tongue probed the lush, succulent pink mouth of his dear Doctor – the ardent sounds of the younger man’s passionate moaning, escalating his lust. Elim held Julian tightly against him as they kissed, his need to feel Julian’s naked skin against his own growing.

The wet sounds of lips smacking and saliva intermingled with the keening groans of Julian and the resonating growls of Elim. One of Elim’s broad hands snaked down to Julian’s crotch, rubbing the hardening bulge with firm strokes. Julian parted from the kiss to belt out wanton moans.

“Oh Elim…ah, ah, ah!” Julian mewled, bucking his hips to get more friction.

“Julian, my seductive beauty, the things you do to me. All I want to do to you touch your naked flesh, mark your sweet skin, shove my prUt deep inside your hot, tight arse, and fuck you to my heart’s content. I desire to hear your lovely voice cry out for me as I bring you into a shattering climax.”

Julian looked up into his lover’s dark, piercing eyes and that serpentine grin – the Human’s own dilated pupils and kiss swollen lips parted, presenting a very alluring countenance of desire in his sultry features.

“Then take me Elim, right now.” Julian demanded, licking his lips enticingly in a come-hither invitation.

Garak found the action irresistible and kissed those intoxicating lips again, swirling his tongue all around Julian’s mouth, and savoring the heady flavor of his lover’s spicy sweetness. The pulsating hardness he felt in his palm, the Human’s alluring scent, and those needy whimpers he could hear were exquisite. Julian rubbed his fingertips against the Cardassian’s swollen and blackened neck ridges, stimulating the kinath’U. Elim moaned deeply, kissing Julian even more fervently. Elim savored the heat he could feel from his lover’s body – he wanted to feel that hot, silky skin in his hands.

He pulled his lips apart from Julian’s, using his tongue to drink up their shared essence.

The tailor deftly moved his hand away from his lover’s hard bulge to unbutton, then unzip the ivory Egyptian cotton trousers, still holding onto the lithe body of his beloved doctor in a firm hold. Next, he unbuttoned the turquoise silk shirt.

Julian unwrapped his arms around the older man momentarily so he could remove his shoes and socks, tossing them aside. Next, he removed the shirt – removing it in a tantalizing fashion before removing the trousers off his lithe legs. The doctor’s erection tented the scanty garment he was wearing and exposed the fine dusting of his pubic hair.

“Well, my beloved…you look so ravishing wearing that charming satin and lace garment. Oh yes, I like this one better than those see-through panties from last time.” Garak cooed in his honeyed voice.

“Thank you, love.” Julian blushed in a rather endearing way.

The tailor chuckled lightly, following suit by stripping off his own garments – giving Julian an erotic, sensual display in the process. 

It made Julian bite back a moan, licking his lips languidly as his lover revealed that divine Cardassian body of his with every article of clothing the older man removed. Julian’s erect cock twitched in his excitement. The doctor longingly stared at the beautiful set of scales and ridges on the grey skin of his lover, the bluish tinting in his lovely Chu’en, and the darkened neck ridges.

Garak stood fully nude before Julian; his ajan slick and prUt partially everted a few centimeters.

The doctor walked a few steps to his lover.

“You’re so beautifully enchanting, Elim.” Julian whispered silkily in Garak’s right ear, licking the ridge there in a delicate circle and giving the area a kiss.

Julian’s graceful, long-fingered hands caressed the blackened neck ridges, the blue tinted chula, his strong biceps, and worked his way towards the Cardassian’s sculpted chest – touching every single scale and ridge on his lover’s gorgeous upper body. The younger man continued on downward to stroke the delicate chuva. Then he went down further to the lips of Elim’s ajan, letting his fingers delve inside to stimulate his beloved Cardassian. 

Garak was purring and keening from the heated touches Julian was giving him.

“Do you realize what a dangerous game you’re playing, Julian?” Elim husked.

“Certainly, my darling Elim. I relish the sounds of pleasure you make.” Julian murmured as he wrapped his arm around Garak’s waist, working his fingers deeper inside to reach the base of his prUt.

“Oh yes, don’t stop, my Julian.” As Julian placed his mouth to the right side of his beloved’s ridged neck, biting down on the kinath’U.

Julian worked the prUt that was still within his ajan the way Garak had instructed him by taking it in-between his index and middle fingers and stimulating the irllun located at the base. 

The Cardassian felt like his brain was short-circuiting with the double-pronged stimulation with Julian nibbling down hard on his kinath’U with those skilled, wicked fingers inside him to coax his prUt out. He knew he had to regain control, no matter how much he was luxuriating in what Julian was doing to him. Several more centimeters of his everted prUt came out. Garak rasped out a growl, grabbing Julian by the biceps to reassert his dominance.

“Now, I believe it’s time for me to resume what I was doing earlier, yes?” The Cardassian then manipulated his Human to stand with his back to him, pinning Julian flush against him with a strong hold on his slim waist with one arm.

Garak returned his attention to Julian’s satin and lace covered groin – his erection straining within the confines of the undergarment and damp with precome.

The Cardassian ran his free hand through the wiry patch and back down to caress the satin and lace fabric of Julian’s risqué thong.

“Take it off Elim, please, oh, ah, ah!” Julian begged, keening as he arched his hips.

“I will, my dear, I just want to feel this in my hand first.” Garak’s honeyed voice dipped low in pitch as he took hold of Julian’s hardness through the tiny garment.

Julian cried out obscenely, throwing his head back, and jerking his hips wildly as Elim was massaging him fervently. 

“This little garment looks so sexy on you; the sweet, delicate-looking lacy frills on the straps are quite fetching. I love the feeling of satin and lace on you, Julian.” Elim spoke in that hypnotizing tone - running his fingers through the soft texture, slowing the pace of his strokes to a gentle caress.

Julian mewled as Garak fondled him and felt the older man’s tongue lick the shell of his ear in little circular motions.

“Oh, when I looked through your drawer and saw it there amongst the rest of your naughty little collection of garments – all I could think about was you wearing this pair as I ran my fingers through it, teasing me with lewd poses like some holo pin-up model.” The Cardassian’s dark, velvet voice uttered in his lover’s ear, nibbling on the lobe.

The young doctor felt a shiver run down his spine and his cock jerking.

“Such a pretty design and you wear it so beautifully - however, I would re-create it with higher quality material and add a lovely little bow at the front.” Garak continued.

“I could wear a lace corset with a garter belt with the thong and give you a titillating fashion show.” Julian suggested, licking his full, pink lips slowly.

“Yes, with a lovely pair of lace top stockings, decorated with sweet little ribbons on the sides.”

“Then I’d display myself in indecent positions for your voyeuristic pleasure...before you ravish me.” Julian spoke in that provocative, sultry tone.

A coarse growl resonated within Garak and without warning, he resumed the rapid tempo of his earlier strokes. He muttered several obscene phrases in Kardasi in Julian’s ear.

“You relish all the lascivious things I say, don’t you my exotic tempter? It makes you so hot and causes the lust you feel to fog up your mind. The raw seduction in my voice drives you wild – making your precious cock hard, build incredible heat, pulsate, make it drip every time I pay attention to the head.” Garak snarled, feeling the undergarment getting more wet with Julian’s precome.

Julian wailed with several incoherent phrases intermingled with profanity letting loose from that luscious mouth of his. Garak’s dirty talk had reduced him into a creature of unrestrained debauchery.

The Cardassian’s own arousal was rising more as his ajan got even more slick and prUt fully everting.

“I plan to use my own natural lubricant on you tonight, now let’s pull down your naughty little thong, my dear.” Garak shoved his leg in-between Julian’s silky thighs, his voice full of dark desire.

The older man pulled the skimpy garment down with one hand.

Julian shimmied it down his quivering legs, kicking them off to the side.

Garak took a hand down to his ajan, gathering a good amount of his own slick in his fingers to use to lubricate Julian’s tight entrance. 

“Need I remind you to keep your hands away from your precious cock, my love?” Elim huskily whispered in Julian’s ear, noticing his right hand going down to grasp his stiff, rosy erection.

Julian, wanting to issue a challenge to his lover, took hold of it anyway.

“Make me, Elim.” The Human provoked the Cardassian, daring him.

“I won’t say it again, Julian or I’ll have to use that thong of yours to bind your wrists behind your back.”

“Perhaps I want you to, to test the waters for both of us coming back here to engage in a bondage session.” Julian wickedly crooned in his arousing accented voice.

Garak grasped Julian’s wrist firmly to pry his hand off his silky cock.

“Are you certain, my beguiling beauty?” Elim teased, guiding slick fingers enticingly down the younger man’s cleft between his arse cheeks to reach the sweet little pucker of Julian’s entrance. 

“Yes, I’ve always fantasized about it.” Julian heatedly groaned, the arousal he felt pulsing in his veins burning even hotter.

“Then shall we say next week, same time?” The Cardassian nibbled at the shell of Julian’s ear, his voice laced with a sinuous undertone.

“I’ll be looking forward to it, Elim.” The doctor responded, wantonly pressing his arse to coax Garak to get down to business.

“Very well my dear, it’s something I wish to experience with you immensely.” Garak then pushed his middle and index fingers forward, past the sphincter and going deep into Julian’s entrance.

“Oh fuck!!” Julian cursed out as those thick fingers penetrated him.

Garak began pumping his fingers inside Julian almost immediately, diving in and out of that constricting heat around the digits. The sounds the Human was making reverberated around the room, rising in pitch the harder Elim worked Julian’s anus. He stretched him, his natural lubricant creating a silky glide inside Julian. Once the fingertips landed against Julian’s prostate, the Cardassian was rewarded with Julian wailing out his name, begging for more. Garak would give it to him.

As his lover found the right angle to keep striking at his prostate, Julian shamelessly pushed back against those fingers. He held onto the tailor as best as he could. The younger man enjoyed the slick feeling from the Cardassian’s natural lubricant as it coated his inner walls. 

Before, during that first-time sexual union they had Garak’s shop – the older man used the substance from his ajan to prepare Julian for penetration.

Garak continued pumping and stretching him, all the while Julian started begging the Cardassian to fuck him with his prUt.

The tailor’s aching sex throbbed and he ached to push it deep inside his lover’s tight, heated entrance. Garak pulled out his fingers from inside Julian, ready to shove his prUt in their place.

“Fuck me Elim, oh god I can’t take it anymore!” Julian pleaded.

Garak growled as he pried the round, golden flesh of his lover’s perfect arse with one hand and guided his large, thick, slick prUt inside of his lover’s tight entrance with the other.

Gods, those hot and constricting walls felt so good around his sex. Elim lingered for a few moments to let the organ pulsate inside Julian. He took in the musky, spicy aroma of his sweet Julian and luxuriated in the incredible heat the Human’s body possessed.

The Cardassian then began his thrusts, increasing the tempo beat by beat until establishing a rhythm that gave the most pleasure to both of them.

Garak moved a hand up to Julian’s sleek pectorals, caressing the silky skin there as he fucked him. He proceeded to press his index and middle fingertips on the erect peak of his lover’s chocolate-colored nipples to vigorously rub it – occasionally pinching the little nub. Garak then switched his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. The Cardassian was rewarded with an increasing pitch of the Human’s keening moans.

“Such a hot, tight fuck you are, my sweet lover.” Garak whispered hotly in his ear, pumping his prUt deep and hard inside of the younger man’s tight entrance.

“Ah, Ah, Ah…oh god Elim! Harder, give it to me harder!” Julian whimpered.

The tailor grasped the arse cheek in a stronger grip as he increased the tempo. He slid his hand away from Julian’s chest on downward to take the other arse cheek in his hand. Parts of his silky, jet-black mane had become undone and some strands were sticking to the sides of his face.

Julian held onto Garak for dear life, arching his hips more to angle Elim’s prUt to strike his prostate. His whole body felt flushed. For a moment, Julian thought he was going to lose his footing from where he stood. The younger man thrust his hips in his need as Garak continued delivering swift, staccato thrusts within him – nailing his prostate.

The sounds coming out of that luscious Human mouth were intoxicating. That incredible mantra of his name being cried out like a worshipful entreaty as if the Cardassian tailor himself was an ancient Hebitian deity.

Julian’s golden-bronze skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his hair plastered to his forehead. The heat was rising within himself – the intensity of Garak’s thrusts was making him wail and blaspheme.

Finally, Garak’s hand grasped his bare, rigid erection in a firm grip and coated his fiery, reddened, rosy cock with the dribbling precome flowing through the slit. 

“Please Elim, I need more. Ah! Ah! Oh god!” Julian pleaded, his darkened eyes beseeching as the head of his sensitive cock was being stimulated by that firm hand. 

“As my beloved desires.” Elim hissed, pressing his mouth on the side of Julian’s neck to mark him.

Garak inhaled Julian’s tantalizing heated musk as his wicked, grey hand increased the speed of his strokes on his lover’s hot, silky hardness. 

Ah, having that large and fat prUt fucking his arse and the firm hand stroking him with such vigor was addicting. The young doctor felt the sensations of burning white heat down in his groin, the familiar tightening in his balls – his heart rate accelerating by the second. His slender legs were trembling and quaking.

Elim released his mouth from Julian’s neck, leaving a nice red-purple bruise there.

“Don’t hold it in Julian, I can feel your need. Come for me, come for me now.” Garak husked in Julian’s ear as he moved his other hand from his lover’s arse to wrap his arm snugly around the slim waist.

As Julian’s body became taut, keening with a shattering cry – let the sensations of orgasmic pleasure overtake him, bursting out a stream of warm ejaculate that drained out of him to the hard surface of the floor. Some of the thick substance clung to Garak’s hand.

It didn’t take too long for Garak for his ecstatic orgasm to overtake him as he grinded himself against the rim of Julian’s arse. With a roaring shout, the rippling effects of his climax came as he ejaculated his thick, warm come inside his sweet, treasured Julian – the endorphins flooding within him. He held onto Julian’s sensitized penis in his grasp until the younger man’s body became lax in his embrace.

Julian stood there, getting his breathing back under control as he clutched onto Elim tightly.

Garak did the same, letting his head rest on his lover’s shoulder. After a few moments, Garak pulled out of Julian’s tight arse – some of his semen seeping out of his entrance.

The Cardassian released his hold on the soft, sensitive organ and the Human turned to face his sated lover.

Garak lifted his hand to lick the salty, musky essence in his palm and in-between his fingers. He looked at his lover as he did this, licking his hand erotically with that sexual heat burning in his azure eyes.

Gazing at the sight made Julian groan hungrily.

After Garak cleaned his hand, he pressed his lips to Julian’s sensual, parted pink lips in a kiss – letting the younger man taste his own essence and running his tongue all over Julian’s. They held each other’s waist as they kissed in the afterglow of impassioned sex. Elim reluctantly parted from the kiss, so both he and Julian could clean up a little before leaving the Holosuite.

Garak’s prUt went back within himself and he rearranged his hair back away from his face.

“We only have a little while longer in here, Julian. Stay here and I’ll get the supplies I brought with me.”

“Alright.” Julian acknowledged with a nod before taking a hand to move aside the strands of sweaty hair that stuck to his forehead.

Garak walked over to retrieve the bag and came back to Julian’s side. He set it down again, taking out the san-wipes – using one to clean Julian in-between the cheeks of his arse and the rim of his entrance. He handed Julian the box and the doctor took out another to wipe himself of any remaining sweat that lingered on his skin. Garak then cleaned himself.

Julian pulled out the fluffy, neatly folded towels from the bag and gave one to his lover.

“Why thank you, my dear.” Elim pleasantly spoke as he took the towel, wrapping it around his shoulders.

“It’s no problem. I’ll take care of my own mess on the floor.” Julian followed suit with his own towel, taking a few of the san-wipes to clean his congealed come off the hard surface of the floor.

After it was taken care of, Julian gathered up the used sheets, walking over to where a replicator was installed to dispose of them. He headed back to Elim, who handed him the insulated container filled with cool water.

“Thanks, Elim.” Julian smiled widely, as he took the vessel in his hand.

“You’re welcome, darling. I have to say, dancing this tango was a riveting experience. We’ll have to do it again real soon - dance the tango that is. It appears the two of us have a new leisure activity to share and we can try other Terran dances if you’d like.” The Cardassian laid his hand lovingly around Julian’s shoulder.

“Of course, we’ll just have to re-arrange our quarters to make enough space for us to dance in.” Julian then took a couple of gulps of water before continuing, changing the subject. “As far as the bondage roleplaying is concerned, there has to be rules. Considering how you prefer the role as the dominant partner in our relationship, you can’t cross any lines whatsoever – if it comes to a point that I have to use a safeword, you’ll have to respect that.”

“That means when you use an assigned word that actually means no, correct?”

“Right, so I’ll have to come up with one, something I wouldn’t use during sex. We could do a roleplay scenario, like the master/pet dynamic.”

“Very well, we will discuss other parameters later on.”

Julian nodded his head in agreement as he drank a few more sips.

“Let’s get dressed and we’ll head back to my quarters, if you’re so interested in engaging in round two.” Garak’s voice then lowered to that seductive pitch that made Julian shiver again in anticipation as he grabbed his arse.

“Am I ever. You might as well not bother using the dermal regenerator if you’re going to give me new bite marks and bruises on your bed.” Julian eagerly grinned as he closed the clasp of the container.

Garak inwardly smirked with that fiendish expression, elated as can be with all the sex that he and Julian have been engaging in ever since they gotten together.

The towels were still clean enough, so they folded them back up and put it inside Garak’s bag. Then the drink containers were placed inside and Garak sealed the bag closed. Both men dressed themselves, looking over the other to make sure they left in a semblance of order. Elim picked up his bag, placing his free hand over the small of Julian’s back.

“Shall we get going, my dear? We don’t want that profit-hungry Quark charging us for overtime, yes?” Garak mused.

“Doesn’t he ever.” Julian remembered a time that the Ferengi made him and Miles pay up for overtime fees once about a year ago.

With that in mind, the lovers walked towards the exit and Garak called out for the computer to end the simulation. They walked out of the Holosuite and headed back down to the busy bar.

“We might as well go tell Quark to reserve the Holosuite for next week.” Julian spoke as loudly as he could so Garak could hear him through the cacophony of the late-night patronage.

Garak nodded his head and the two men went over to see Quark.

Morn was still there at the bar and so was Jadzia who was drinking a glass of springwine. The Trill noticed Garak and Julian, waving to them with a huge smile on her face.

“Julian! Garak! Over here!” Jadzia beckoned.

Elim and Julian walked over to where Jadzia sat next to Morn at the bar and Quark turned as he noticed the two men approach. Morn briefly looked in their direction and Julian gave the Lurian a warm, sweet smile.

“Oh, don’t you both look handsome in your outfits.” Jadzia complimented Garak and Julian. 

“Thank you, Jadzia. I hope your evening has been pleasant so far.” Garak responded with a polite nod. 

“Good evening to you Morn and Jadzia. How are you both doing?” The younger man jovially asked, a faint blush on his golden cheeks.

“We’re doing just fine. Judging by the look on your face Julian, the two of you certainly had fun, didn’t you?” Jadzia gave her friend a whimsical expression with a wide smile.

“Yes, we did. Elim was such an excellent dancer there, you should’ve seen it for yourself, Jadzia.” Julian enthusiastically answered.

“I certainly would like to see the two of you dancing the tango together.”

“It would be quite entertaining to display our tango in front of an audience. The dance Julian and I shared was quite exhilarating.” Garak chimed in.

“I’m sure it was, Garak.” Quark chuckled salaciously. “So, did you both give any thoughts to our earlier discussion this evening about the other “exhilarating” activity you two can do together in the Holosuite?”

Jadzia herself knew what Quark meant when they were engaging in some gossip early on.

“We’ll do it Quark, same time next week.” Garak answered. “You’ll get the fees by then as well.”

“Let me know when you want to make the arrangements to set the program.” Quark replied.

Garak nodded his affirmation and turned to address Morn.

“The alterations to your trousers are completed, you can pick them up tomorrow at your convenience.”

Morn made a gesture in acknowledgement before he got up to leave for the evening.

“Have a good evening, Morn.” Julian pleasantly spoke, getting a cordial nod from the Lurian in return.

“Do you both want a drink, my treat?” Jadzia offered.

“Maybe some other time, Julian and I are going to be heading back to my quarters in a moment.” Garak answered. “Thank you for your kind gesture, Jadzia.”

“It’s no problem. See you tomorrow morning for the senior staff meeting, Julian.”

“Until then, Jadzia.” Julian smiled brightly at his close friend. “Well, Elim shall we get going?”

“Of course, darling.”

Garak and Julian said their pleasantries for the evening before leaving. The older man’s arm wrapped around Julian’s waist to head back to his quarters.

“So, you really liked the white satin and lace thong? I assume you’ll keep this one intact?” Julian queried with that coquettish look in his eyes as they walked out of the bar.

“Oh, we shall see when I have you pinned under me, my dear Julian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most gracious thanks as always to my truly wonderful beta and friend, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support, ideas, and amazing friendship. 
> 
> After much consideration, I chose to include an additional chapter to this story and follow up with the idea of Garak and Julian dancing the tango together and Syaunei was supportive of this idea. I thought this could be quite new to explore for a Garashir fic. This chapter will act as a bridge to another tango-centric story that I’m planning to write at some point, inspired from a prompt by Syaunei. The part within this chapter of Jadzia and Quark gossiping together that I used here, I credit the idea to Syaunei.
> 
> I’m also considering the idea of writing a BDSM fic to be a sequel to this fic.
> 
> The next fanfic I’ll write within this series will be a character-driven story, detailing Garak and Julian’s transition from friends to lovers.
> 
> The first music piece is Astor Piazzola’s [Libertango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCwvnyh03Ss) (suggested by Syaunei)
> 
> The second music piece is Stanley Black’s [Dark Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pptk35rhpAs)
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe as always.
> 
> Many thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
